nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Freethought Academy
Can I upload an LFA logo? I think it have some nice ideas. 09:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :O! That looks perfect! Thanks a lot; couldn't have done any better. 18:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome 18:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It is a good thing we use the flag frequently, even now the Patriot Act will no longer be there. 18:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Major Jeremy Major is a candidate. 12:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh great! He's hired! Othewise, we would not have had any other candidates. Many Atheists, few LFAers. 17:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Nice! Well done. 15:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, Sir. Do you know something else I might be writing about on this page? -- 13:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. I'll think 'bout it :) 15:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Membership Can I join the Academy please? 08:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you can ! Please do so. -- 08:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there also a section for non notable members? I'dd like to become a member but am not sure where to add my name. --Lars Washington 10:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Just add it to the notable members list Lars! You are probably the most notable lovian, with the possible exception of the king! 13:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) May I also join? I would like to serve the university as a professor if I may. Dr. Magnus 15:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :As a professor? :)) --Bucurestean 15:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not? If it is not the Baron of Donia who joins in, then let it be another character of mine. Dr. Magnus 15:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Pierius, this "Academy" is not really a university. It's more like an organization of people who want to think, debate, talk and write about freethought and all that is related. Nevertheless, I suppose you are very welcome as a member! 18:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Very well! Mind if I write a TNCT article about it? 06:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Of course I did not mind! Thanks a lot . -- 08:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Join? Do you have to be a atheist or in general a freethinker? Oh and 2002's debate circumsion for his own good? I LOLed when i saw that!Marcus Villanova 21:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :You may join when you feel like you are surrounded by same-thinking people in the Academy . I would say it is sort of necessary that you are at least willing to seriously doubt religious dogma and the existence of supernatural beings. -- 06:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) A little question So I have a question(s)... So I think Mr.Jefferson is one of the best people and honest in congress so I think we need to set up a charity fund that is constant that donats to a different country or chartirable fund like finding a cure for AIDS/HIV, Cancer, and other technology advances. The LFA's Charity Fund should be a year round thing and not only when a disaster occurs. So anyone with me? I think all politicans or CEO's could donate 100,00$ a year for the rest of there life and still be wildly rich. Bill Gates has donated over half his money to children in India and Africa and still has enough to be rich 30 times over. So please let's set up a fund to send money to different causes. Also in the long run this helpds everyone, If we pay 20 to 30 people to go over to India they get paid good wages and thus lowering unemployment. From- Marcus Villanova 16:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : No Feedback? Amazing. C'mon this is very important!Marcus Villanova 23:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a fine idea. However, it remains important that these kind of donations are voluntary. 11:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I tend to agree too. We ought to create a permanent fund for charitable causes across the world. Most of all, I care about making it professional, organized, international and humanitarian, without prejudices. -- 12:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes! Very Good Countries like Hati or India. Donations would be volutary indeed. Marcus Villanova 20:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) 2011 lectures I don't know how it is determined who comes to say what but I'd like to make an entry for the Darwin special. I'll name it Darwinism: a basis for ethical thought? 06:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :The publication of our joint discussions, Yuri, would be a nice basis for a special debate. A debate in which, for the balance, you should consider inviting a few Christians. That could be very interesting, to see believers and unbelievers of some standing debate with each other on these vital issues. Dr. Magnus 07:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe such debates are better for the general lectures since it's obvious believers will say Darwinism is not a good basis for ethics, which kinda takes the Darwin out of the Darwin special. 12:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC)